


Unintentional Consequences

by twyly56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Angelic Grace, Azazel (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Azazel (Supernatural)'s Special Children, BAMF Jessica Moore, BAMF Lucifer (Supernatural), Cute Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Emotionally Compromised, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Female Lucifer (Supernatural), Generally Genderless Angels, Gun Violence, Hiding in Plain Sight, I Suppose It's Fem! Luci, Jessica Moore & Dean Winchester Friendship, Kissing, Lucifer & Dean Winchester Friendship, Lucifer (Jessica), Lucifer (Supernatural) Out of the Cage, Lucifer Fell In Love With Sam, Lucifer Loves Sam Winchester, Lucifer Possessing Jessica Moore, Meddling Angels, Oops, Sassy Lucifer (Supernatural), Saving People Hunting Things, Secret Identity, meddling demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Lucifer possessed a college student in order to meet his future vessel. "Jess" just didn't expect to fall quite so hard for Sam. She has to really rethink this whole apocalypse thing, doesn't she?





	1. Chapter 1

**"I fell in love with you before I even realized I did."**

-Quotesblog.net

"Sam? Get a move on, would ya?" Lucifer called. She adjusted the top hem of her white thigh high stockings and walked into the living room. "We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago. You coming or what?" 

Sam's head poked out from behind the door frame of the bedroom, a sheepish smile on his face. 

"Do I have to?" he asked. 

"Yes. It'll be fun," the Archangel promised. Her greenish blue eyes flicked over his body. "And where's your costume?" 

"You know how I feel about Halloween," Sam said. 

 

Lucifer poured out some alcohol into the shot glasses, handing one to Sam and his friend, taking one for herself. The drink couldn't affect her sobriety level in the slightest unless she drank about a full store of it, but the taste was nice. Her fingers brushed Sam's, and gentle warmth bled into her naturally cool skin. She hid a blush and clinked their shot glasses together. 

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory," she said. 

Lucifer's lips twitched when he flushed and waved off her praise. 

"All right, all right, it's not that big a deal," Sam said. Lucifer looked to his friend with a smile. 

"He acts all humble, but he scored a one seventy four," the Archangel said. The dark skinned human grimaced as he quickly swallowed his mouthful of alcohol to speak.

"Is that good?" he asked. 

"Scary good," Lucifer affirmed with a slight nod. She was pretty proud of her sweet Sam. 

The human thunked down his glass on the table and walked over to Sam's other side, patting him on the back. 

"There you go. You got first round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want," his friend said. Sam set his shot glass down and looked up.

"Actually, I got an interview here on Monday. If everything goes alright, I should have a shot at a full ride next year," he told him. 

"Hey. It's going to go great," Lucifer said, laying her smaller hand over his. 

The shy smile he gave her made her Grace pulse gently in her core, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch his soul. How did she get so lucky? 

"So how does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" Sam's friend asked, swinging back another shot. 

Sam looked back at him. 

"They don't know," he said. 

"What?! If it was me, I'd be gloating. Why not?" his friend asked. 

"Well, 'cause we're not exactly the Brady's," Sam replied. 

"Yeah, and my family's not the Huxtables either," the human said. "More shots?" 

"No!" they both responded at the same time. Sam's friend just chuckled and moved away to find more alcohol. 

"I mean it, no!" Sam called after him. 

"Seriously, though," Lucifer said. Sam turned back to her. "I'm proud of you. You're going to knock them dead on Monday, and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it." 

Sam smiled softly at her. His calloused thumb rubbed over the back of her hand. 

"What would I do without you?" She shrugged with a smile of her own.

"Crash and burn," Lucifer said. The Archangel cupped the back of his head and pulled him close enough to press their lips together. 

 

Jess remained completely still, heavy sleeper that she was, as Sam crept out of bed and into the hall to investigate the creaking sound. He made out a person stepping through the screen door, letting it bang shut. He moved toward them, the hair on the back of his neck standing up, fists clenched. Sam lunged at the intruder, knocking them into the wall.

The person parried his blow and attacked with loose punches of their own. They pushed Sam into the kitchen. Sam tried to hit their head, but they blocked his fist with a forearm and latched onto his wrist. The person grabbed his other wrist as well and twisted, sending them both to the floor. They landed on top of him, securely pinning Sam's arms above his head with their hands. His hazel eyes were wide with confusion as Sam registered just who was holding him down. His older brother grinned down at him.

"Whoah. Easy there, tiger," Dean said.

"Dean?" Sam exhaled breathlessly. "You scared the c**p out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice," Dean teased.

Sam's eyes narrowed, and he dug heels dug into his brother's back hard. Dean grunted and blinked in surprise at the sudden change in position. Sam had him under him now, using his heavier body to keep Dean in place. Dean looked baffled for a moment before he smiled again at Sam.

"Or not. Now get off me," Dean said.

Sam obliged him after a few more seconds. He got off his brother and stared at him with confusion. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked. Dean smoothed down Sam's rumpled shirt.

"Well, I was lookin' for a beer," Dean said. Sam gave him a nonplussed look. 

"What. The hell. Are you. Doing. Here?" Sam repeated.

"Okay, alright. We got to talk," Dean said, becoming serious in the next instant.

"Uh, the phone?" Sam suggested.

"Let's be honest. If I'd've called, would you have picked up?" Dean asked rhetorically.

The light clicked on. Jess blinked at him with sleep blurred eyes from the doorway. She was just wearing her Smurf crop top and flowery cotton boyshorts. 

"Sam?" she called.

"Jess." Sam looked back at Dean. "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait. Your brother Dean?" Jess asked. Dean stepped toward her, a friendly smile on his lips.

"I love the Smurfs. Ya know, I gotta tell you. You are way out of my brother's league," Dean said, a playful tone in his voice.

"Just let me put something on," Jess responded. 

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean meandered back to Sam. "Anyway, I've got to borrow your boyfriend and talk about some, uh, private family business. Nice meeting you, though."

"No," Sam said. Dean blinked at him. Sam walked to stand by his girlfriend's side. "No, whatever you've want to say, you can say in front of her."

"...okay. Uh, Dad hasn't been home in a few days," Dean said. 

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Dad _always_ did that. 

"So he's working overtime on a miller time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later," he said. 

Dean nodded, a tight smile pursing his lips. 

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in few days," his brother stated. 

If he had been looking at his girlfriend, he would have seen her freeze for the slightest amount of time. But he only noticed her flick her gaze up to his eyes with confused concern. 

"Excuse us, Jess. We need to talk," Sam murmured. 


	2. Chapter 2

Her human came back into the living room with an odd expression on his face. She could sense the mess of emotions swirling around his lovely soul, and she wished for nothing more than to be able to help him feel better again. But the reason why he felt this way was something she could not yet fix. She looked up at him. 

"What's wrong, Sam? Are you okay?" Lucifer asked, placing her hand on his and threading her slim fingers through the rougher male ones. Sam looked a bit guilty. 

"Yeah. I'm fine, but I have to go, Jess. I'm sorry," Sam said. 

"But what about your interview?" Lucifer gently reminded him. 

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. I will be back in time, I promise," Sam said. 

"You're sure you're okay?" she asked. Sam gave her a reassuring smile. 

"Yes. I'm okay," he murmured, squeezing her hand slightly. She could tell he was not fine, but she knew him well enough not to press. For now. 

"Just come home soon, yeah? I love you," Lucifer said. 

Sam pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, pulling back before she had time to return it. Her flesh tingled from his leftover warmth. 

"I love you, too," Sam said. 

 

Lucifer felt a foreign presence in the otherwise empty apartment, and her carefully suppressed Grace buzzed in her core. She set down the tray of cookies she was working on and dusted off her hands on her apron. She turned around to see Brady or rather the demon wearing him, holding a knife, the tip pointed at her. He smirked, eyes flashing black. 

"Nothing personal, dollface. But you kind of have to die," the demon said cheerfully. 

She raised a blonde brow at him. 

"Do I now?" Lucifer asked. 

"Yeah. I'm afraid so," he replied. The demon frowned at her nonplussed expression. His eyes narrowed. 

Brady lunged at her, slashing with the blade. The Archangel sidestepped him and clamped her hand down on his meatsuit's wrist. She slammed his hand hard against the wall, using her inhuman strength to hold him there. He hissed in pain, and the knife clattered to the floor from fingers made lax from the pressure. 

The demon brought his other hand up to punch her in the face. He yelped when the cartilage of his finger joints crushed. Skin tore where his class ring had caught on her, and a dribble of blood ran down from her vessel's split lip. Brady glared at her with confusion as she just looked him in the eye, swiping her tongue over the crimson fluid. 

"I kind of need this body, so sorry, not sorry, babe," she said. 

"Wh-what?" the demon sputtered, brows furrowed. 

"Who sent you?" Lucifer asked, her voice low and dangerous. 

"What are you? You're not Jess," he said. She carefully held in her angry Grace, keeping it tight under lock. 

"Don't answer a question with a question," the Archangel chided. She gripped his chin and forced his black eyes to look into hers. Her blunt nails dug into his skin. 

"Who sent you?" she repeated forcefully. 

"Why should I tell you, b**ch?" Brady spat. 

"Was it Azazel?" Lucifer asked. The way his eyes widened told her than enough. She didn't even have to look into his mangled soul. 

"How do you know that name?" Brady growled. 

"I guess that you'll never know," she said. 

The Archangel threw him into the counter, and she flicked her blade out of her sleeve, advancing on the demon. He grunted and tried to get out of her way. He didn't move fast enough. Lucifer plunged the blade into his gut, and red sparked under his meatsuit's skin, mouth open in a scream of agony. She impassively shoved the empty shell off her weapon and flicked it back in its little dimensional pocket. 

Lucifer noticed the jug of gasoline by the door and the lighter. She unscrewed the cap and poured it over the dead body and as much of the room as possible. She grabbed a few things from their bedroom before she returned. She flicked the lighter on and dropped it. 

She ignored the way her Grace stung at the sight of her and Sam's life, memories, going up in vibrant flames. She caressed the glass of an old photo frame. The fallen angel smiled fondly at the picture of Sam with flour on his nose.

_I'll see you soon,_ she promised silently. 

Lucifer took her fingers away after a moment and strode out the door, locking it behind her. 

 

Sam peered at the map with a flashlight, balancing it on his knees. He touched his finger along the trail until he spotted it. 

"Okay. Here's where Dad went. It's some place called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado," he told his brother. 

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean asked, glancing briefly at Sam. 

"About six hundred miles," Sam replied. His brother nodded. 

"Alright. Well, if we shag a**, then we can make it by morning," Dean said. 

Sam tensed. 

"Dean, I-I-" he started. Dean looked over at him. Clarity dawned in his brother's eyes. 

"You're not coming," he said. 

"The interview is in like ten hours, and I've got to be there," Sam murmured, feeling an ache in his chest. He could practically see Dean's disappointment. His brother nodded again, lips tight in a strained smile. 

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll just take you home," Dean said. 

It took a few more hours to get back to his apartment, but when they got closer, the first thing he noticed was the smoke. His stomach twisted. Sam jumped out of the car the moment Dean stopped and ran toward the firefighters surrounding the crumbling debris of what used to be his apartment. He didn't see Jess. Where was she?

"Sir, you can't go in there," one of the firefighters said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"My girlfriend - do you know where she is? Did she get out?" Sam asked around the lump in his throat. 

"We don't know yet. But there was a body found inside," he told him grimly. 

No. No no no.  _Jess._


	3. Chapter 3

_Lucifer sank into her seat beside a boy with shaggy brown hair. He glanced over at her. She smiled back at him, and the tips of his ears turned pink. Lucifer set her notebook in her lap._

_"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" she asked, projecting sheepishness on her vessel's face._

_"Oh, yeah, sure." He dug around in his backpack and dug out a pencil. He handed it to her. She smiled in thanks."Um, I'm Sam," the boy said._

Oh, I know,  _the fallen angel thought. Her Grace thrummed in her core._

_"Jess," Lucifer replied. She tucked a lock of curly hair behind her ear._

 

Cars honked, bicycle bells tinkled, and the neighborhood kids played in the street. How... human. Ordinary. If she hadn't known beforehand that a powerful witch was hanging out around here, she never would have guessed. Staying under the radar was something she could sympathize with, so she had to give her credit. She had been doing this even before Lucifer had come back from her imprisonment. Rowena Macleod was a rare animal indeed. 

At times, Lucifer really did miss using her wings. It took forever to go anywhere the human way, whether that was by car or bus or foot. But, oh, was the reward so sweet. Her Sam... for him she would Fall if she hadn't already. Lucifer idly stroked the tattered edge of the photo tucked safely into her wallet. Sam, she hoped he would forgive her if he ever found out the truth of who she was. It would shatter her if he didn't accept her. She just knew it. The fallen angel sighed and pulled the grey knit beanie over her head. 

Lucifer strode into the restaurant, the hem of her white skirt brushing against the tops of her satin stocking covered knees. The smooth soles of her ankle boots were soft against the tiled floor as she neared her target. The red haired woman sitting down at the table in the corner was sipping at her wine and thumbing through the menu, muttering Latin under her breath. Lucifer sat down in the chair across from her and propped her chin up on her fist. The woman looked up at her, irritation and slight surprise on her face. 

"May I help you, darling?" the woman said. Her Scottish accent was thick under her words. 

"Yes. I think you can, Rowena Macleod," Lucifer responded with a saccharine smile. 

"And what exactly do you think I can help you with?" Rowena asked, leaning back slightly in her chair. She could sense her becoming a bit defensive. The fallen angel placed her hands on the table, knitting her slender fingers together. 

"I have heard you are perhaps one of the most powerful witches to ever grace this Earth, yes?" Lucifer said, voice soft. A bit of flattery never hurt. Especially if the words were actually true. She tilted her head to the side. "What do you know of angels?" 

"Angels?" Rowena repeated. Her brows scrunched together minutely like she was confused. "The wee tree toppers or the ones in the Bible?" 

"Oh, don't play dumb, baby. It doesn't suit you," Lucifer said. 

"I may know something about angels," the redheaded witch conceded after a moment. "But who might you be, and what is your business with such creatures?" 

"Good questions," Lucifer purred, grinning sharply. Her Grace shimmered around them to deter prying eyes from seeing what she did next. Her eyes bled a glowing crimson. Rowena gasped. 

"You - you're-" she said. 

The fallen angel's eyes returned to their usual greenish blue color. 

"Lucifer, at your service," Lucifer answered. "Or rather, you're at mine." 

"My liege! I apologize. I had no idea that you were... well, you," Rowena said. 

"Not what you were expecting?" Lucifer prodded. She laid her hand on top of the witch's. Rowena's breath caught in her throat. Her pulse did quicken ever so slightly. 

"From the stories, well, I had expected someone more... male," the witch admitted. "Not that there is anything wrong with you this way, my liege. You are _stunning._ I am simply surprised." 

"Angels do not have a gender, but I can understand why you thought that. If you want the truth, my true vessel is a man," Lucifer said. 

"Oh?" Her murky green eyes flicked over Lucifer's body for a moment. "This is a temporary one, then?" 

"I'd like to make it a bit more _permanent,_ if you catch my drift," the fallen angel said. The witch frowned. 

"What do you require of me, my Lor... my Lady?" Rowena asked. 

Lucifer leaned closer to her, cool breath brushing over her face. The witch's pupils dilated, and she felt her shiver. 

"I want you to _bind_ me to this body. I know no magic can do it indefinitely, but I want you to find something strong enough to withstand even a banishing sigil. I want to be bound so completely that I can't even think about exiting this form. Do you understand me?" the fallen angel purred. The thought of being stuck in Jess's body indefinitely sent a shiver through her Grace. It was necessary. "I will make sure you have all you need for it. Anything you ask for will be yours." 

"I... I know of something similar meant for binding demons, my liege, but I've - I've never heard of such a thing for an angel or anything as powerful as the Devil himself. Herself," Rowena said. Lucifer stared at her intently. The witch swallowed. "I can do my best to whip up one of my own, however." 

"That's all I ask, my little witch," Lucifer replied. She lifted Rowena's hand up from the table and pressed a cold kiss to her knuckles. 

"May I ask why, my Lady?" Rowena asked. The fallen angel set her hand down and rose up from the table. Her lips brushed the witch's ear as she leaned forward to whisper. 

"No. You may not." Lucifer placed a slip of paper in front of Rowena with a sly smirk. "Call me when you have the spell. I'll see you soon." 


	4. Chapter 4

The flames flickering in the fireplace cast a reddish orange glow over the room. The Prince of Hell sat in an armchair beside it, scanning through the newspaper and scribbling down words beside the columns. The door creaked as a demon trudged into the room. He glanced up when the demon cleared his throat, shuffling his feet. 

"What is it?" Azazel demanded. 

"The Boy's girlfriend isn't dead, Master," the demon reported nervously. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back, the fingers tapping together in a fit of nerves. 

His glowing yellow eyes flared with anger, and Azazel's current human face twisted into a sneer. 

"Your underling could not kill one measly college girl? How hard it is to snap the little slut's fucking neck? Huh?! He could even feed her poison if he can't overpower her," he snarled. "She is not even a hunter!" Azazel slammed his fist on the table. The wood cracked under the force of the impact. "Sam Winchester will not break and return to his destiny to be what he _must_ unless she is _dead_." 

"I'm - I'm sorry, Master," the demon said, bowing his head. "No one knows where Brady went. He is not even in Hell." 

"So he ran from his post. The pathetic coward. I'll deal with him later," Azazel hissed. His eyes fixed on the lower ranked demon. "Find me the girl. I want you to bring her to me. Preferably dead, but since you can't seem to handle that, alive works, too." 

"Yes, Master. We will find her," the demon assured him hastily. 

"Good," the Prince growled. "Do not return unless and until you have her. Now _get out of my sight._ " The demon scurried off. 

 

Sigils were painted in red on the walls obsessively, hiding the pair from any sort of supernatural being, except perhaps her Father. The red haired witch ran her hand across the fallen angel's shoulder, near where her wings were located in their ethereal plane. She remained still as stone. Rowena gave her a smile and tugged at the back of her jacket with a gentle hand. Lucifer raised a blonde brow. 

"You need to take this off, my Lady," Rowena said. 

"Alright," Lucifer replied. She shrugged off her jacket, tossing to the ground, and she pulled her shirt over her head as well. 

"Your undergarment as well, my liege. I need to touch in that area as well," the witch said. 

Lucifer unhooked her bra and slid the black straps off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. 

"Thank you, my liege," Rowena said. "Now, this may tingle a bit. That's perfectly normal." 

Her experienced fingers dipped into the grey paste, and she began to dab it onto the fallen angel's chest, clavicle, and inner arm area. Tingling was the wrong word to describe the sensation the paste gave her. It felt more like it was burning her vessel's skin, and it was only her extremely high pain tolerance that kept her from shying away from the witch's touch. Lucifer glanced down at the symbols curiously. 

"What do these mean?" she asked. Lucifer wasn't called Heaven's brightest angel for just being devastatingly beautiful. She was also one of the most intelligent of them, right up there with Raphael and Michael. She had always enjoyed learning new things. 

"They are druidic glyphs. A mix of Celtic magic and words I pulled from various old tomes," Rowena explained. "Once I finish drawing these, I will require a bit of your vessel's blood and need to place a more permanent glyph of binding into an area of your skin. Do you have any preferences, my Lady?" 

Lucifer thought for a moment. 

"Could you do it on my ankle?" she asked. 

"I can do that," Rowena replied cheerfully. "Which one?" 

"The left one," Lucifer said. 

"Very well," the witch responded. She wiped off her fingers and picked up a small silver knife. "Your hand, my liege." 

Lucifer lifted up her hand to the witch, and Rowena sliced open her palm, dipping her fingers into the blood that welled up. She traced the crimson coated appendages over the grey paste and dragged her fingertips across the fallen angel's face from temple to chin, getting a majority of it on her cheeks. The cut on her hand healed over again, and Rowena pulled off her boot and sock from her left foot. The witch grabbed the small tattoo machine from her table of materials and brought it to her ankle, which Lucifer kept still for her to work. 

Her Grace squirmed in protest to the glyph as it was imprinted on her inner ankle, binding it to the vessel she resided in. Her eyes flickered red for the barest moment, and she let out a hiss. Rowena glanced up at her in askance. Lucifer waved her off, urging her to continue. The witch resumed her drawing and chanting. The temperature in the room plummeted, and she could see the witch's breath in the iciness of the air. Lucifer exhaled as the last mark was completed, the tattoo machine pulling away. Rowena stood up and looked at her. 

"It is only experimental, my Lady. I had no angels to test on, so I am unsure how long it will last," the witch admitted. "Can you... can you feel it?" 

"Yes," Lucifer hissed out. "You did well." She smiled and flicked her wrist. Her skin cleared, and the paste and blood vanished in a glow of Grace. She picked up her clothes to put them back on. "I will owe you a boon, my little witch. Name what you desire, and I will do my best to give it you." She leaned forward, gripping the witch's forearm tightly. Rowena blinked. "But. Do not tell anyone of my return. I will not hesitate to remove you from this Earth. Do you understand me?" 

"Of course. I understand. Thank you, my liege," Rowena said, bowing her head. A shaky smile spread across the witch's lipstick covered lips. The fallen angel nodded to her in acknowledgement. 

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other," she murmured. She released Rowena's arm. 

Lucifer slipped her jacket back over her shirt. The fallen angel walked out of the house. She flipped her hood over her head, hiding her blonde hair from view. Rain pattered down on the sidewalk around her. 


End file.
